Angin
by tfiiyy
Summary: Berhembus seperti angin. Semua yang terjadi selalu terasa hanya seperti angin. Kedatanganmu kala itu, senyumanmu selalu terkesan sangat menyejukkan dan tak terasa itu hanyalah sebuah angin yang berhembus di kehidupanku dan akhirnya akan hilang dengan sekejap. Kembali ke tempat, dimana dia seharusnya berhembus. -Yoon Jeonghan kepada Choi Seungcheol- Jeongcheol


**Angin**

 _Berhembus seperti angin. Semua yang terjadi selalu terasa hanya seperti angin. Kedatanganmu kala itu, senyumanmu selalu terkesan sangat menyejukkan dan tak terasa itu hanyalah sebuah angin yang berhembus di kehidupanku dan akhirnya akan hilang dengan sekejap. Kembali ke tempat, dimana dia seharusnya berhembus._

* * *

Pagi itu, kau datang dengan sendirinya. Wajahmu yang lesu dan bajumu yang sangat berantakan. Memeluk tubuhku dan berkata 'Aku merindukanmu' dengan manisnya di telingaku. Aku tersenyum simpul dan membawa tubuhmu yang lemah masuk ke dalam apartemen sempitku. Kau terus bergumam tentang semua yang kau lakukan di sana, saat kau jauh dariku. Kau bercerita bagaimana lelahnya harus selalu belajar dan belajar agar kau mendapat apa yang almarhum orang tuamu dan guru-guru inginkan. Serta kau berkata bahwa kau tidak ingin mengecewakanku yang menunggumu disini. Kau terus berkata 'Aku merindu' sampai kau terlelap di pelukanku dan memelukku sangat erat seperti tidak ingin aku pergi barang seincipun darimu. Dan sampai saat ini, pelukan itu masih ku rasakan. Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku, Angin?

Beberapa hari setelahnya, kau berlari ke arahku dengan senyummu. Memelukku erat di depan teman-teman dan fans fanatikmu. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukanmu, sedikit menepuk bahumu dan melangkah pergi dengan senyumku. Aku tau, kau mengerti apa yang aku sampaikan dengan tatapan mata bukan? Aku berjalan lurus tanpa melihat sekelilingku yang pasti melihatku dengan pandangan menilai, sedikit risih sebenarnya. Tapi, itu balasanku karena sudah memasuki hidupmu bukan?

Sore harinya, saatku membuka pintu apartemen kecilku, kau sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah dan melihatku dengan tawamu. Kau menyuruhku mendekatimu dengan menepuk tempat disampingmu dan memeluk pinggangku erat. Ku merasakan kepalamu yang menghadap ke arah leherku dan menghirup aroma tubuhku dalam-dalam. Angin, apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?

* * *

Siang indah di musim semi, kau kembali berhembus dengan tenang dikala aku sedang menikmati udara khas musim ini dari jendela apartemenku. Kau menghubungiku dan suaramu menyapaku lewat benda canggih yang kau berikan kepadaku beberapa bulan lalu. Kau dengan tegas menyuruhku datang ke apartemen mewahmu dengan cepat. Aku, seseorang yang selalu mengikuti apa maumu hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'Ya' dan langsung bergegas menuju tempat dimana kau tinggal dan merasakan kesendirian di dalam kehangatan ruang mewah itu.

Tanganku menggapai bel apartemenmu dengan cepat, kau membuka pintu dengan rambutmu yang basah dan handuk melingkar indah di lehermu. Senyummu yang manis menyapaku yang masih berdiri dikelilingi angin musim semi.

'Kau datang.' Ucapmu kala itu dan langsung menarik tanganku seperti biasa kau lakukan, sedangkan aku hanya menurut dan menggapai handuk di lehermu.

Kepalamu kau rebahkan di pangkuanku, dilapisi dengan handuk agar celanaku tidak basah oleh air yang masih menetes dari kepalamu. Ku usap perlahan rambut hitammu dan memberimu petuah tentang mandi di siang hari yang tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Kau terkekeh geli dan menarik kepalaku agar mendekat ke arahmu. Bibirmu yang tebal mulai mengecup pelan bibirku dan sesekali melumatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, seperti belaian angin musim semi yang menemaniku beberapa hari terakhir. Angin, mengapa kau datang dan membelaiku dengan ciuman manismu kembali? Mengapa semua memori indah ini tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku?

* * *

Malam hari di musim dingin dua tahun selanjutnya. Ya, tidak terasa kau sudah menghilang selama dua tahun dari hidupku. Menghilang tanpa kabar. Awalnya, aku berpikir kau memang sedang sibuk dengan semua yang masih kau persiapkan dan tak sempat menghubungiku. Aku selalu menunggu dan berharap, berharap kau datang atau sekedar menyapaku lewat panggilan dari barang pemberianmu dua tahun silam. Ya, aku masih tetap menggunakannya, meskipun aku tau, aku sudah bisa membeli berbagai macam barang elektronik yang lebih canggih dari ini. Tetapi, saat aku mengingatmu, kau yang paling tidak suka jika aku tidak memakai barang pemberianmu dan akan merajuk dengan wajahmu yang menggemaskan itu, membuatku kembali membuatku menggunakan barang ini dan menjaganya.

Aku masih menunggumu di apartemen sempitku, sebisa mungkin aku selalu berada dalam apartemen ini, apartemen yang kau bilang dengan apartemen terhangat yang pernah kau jejaki walaupun hanya aku sebatang kara yang tinggal di apartemen kecil ini. Aku selalu berharap kau datang. Setiap kali ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, aku selalu berlari dan segera membuka pintu itu, berharap bahwa kaulah yang berdiri di depan dengan baju kusutmu dan wajah lelahmu. Tetapi, sudah dua tahun kau menghilang, dan sudah dua tahun pula aku selalu menelan pil pahit saat aku tau, bukanlah kau yang mengetuk pintu apartemenku.

Angin musim dingin malam itu berhembus kencang, membuat tubuhku yang sudah di baluti mantel tebal dan sarung tangan menggigil kedinginan. Entah apa yang membuatku keluar dari apartemen hangatku malam ini. Sesuatu dalam hatiku memintaku untuk keluar dari tempat hangatku bersamamu dan berjalan di sekitar taman dekat apartemen lamamu yang sudah kosong dari dua tahun yang lalu. Aku mendudukkan diriku di salah satu bangku taman ini dengan coklat panas di genggamanku. Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin membeli kopi saat ini, tapi aku kembali mengingat sosokmu yang selalu memarahiku karena meminum minuman itu. Kau selalu berbicara bahwa kopi sangat tidak baik untuk lambungku yang lemah.

Tiba-tiba, aku seperti merasakan kehadiranmu di taman ini. Dengan hati-hati ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling taman yang gelap ini dan melihat sosok yang sangat mirip denganmu sedang bercumbu di salah satu bangku yang agak jauh dariku.

Kala itu, angin musim dingin kembali berhembus kencang. Aku semakin memperjelas pandanganku dan dengan jelas aku melihatmu mencium seorang bertubuh mungil dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum dan terus melihatmu sampai kau menyadari, ada seseorang -yaitu aku- sedang memperhatikanmu dalam diam. Tubuhmu menegang dengan seketika, sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum tulus melihatmu. 'Semoga kau bahagia' bisikku, dan langsung pergi meninggalkanmu dan pasanganmu yang pasti lebih cocok bersanding denganmu. Tak lupa dengan air mata yang dengan kurang ajarnya menerobos keluar dari mataku.

* * *

Beberapa hari yang lalu, seorang temanmu datang kepadaku, dia berbicara mengenaimu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang menghancurkan hatiku dengan seketika. 'Choi Seungcheol, anginmu, seseorang yang selalu kau ucap dan kau banggakan sebagai penyejuk hatimu, sebenarnya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat Ia sayangi sebelum kau bertemu dengannya, dan akhir tahun ini, mereka akan menikah. Ku harap, kau bisa mencari anginmu yang lain, Yoon Jeonghan' kata-katanya mengiang di kepalaku saat ini. Awalnya, aku sangat tidak mempercayai itu.

Lima tahun yang lalu, kita bertemu di malam musim dingin di taman itu, dengan kopi panas yang kau pegang dan aku yang terduduk di kursi taman yang sama dengan kursi yang ku duduki tadi.

Empat tahun lalu, kau datang dengan salju yang menghiasi mantel tebalmu dan berbicara bahwa kau tidak akan sekalipun meninggalkanku.

Tiga tahun lalu, kau memberiku kejutan sebuah cincin yang masih bertengger manis di jari manisku dan mengatakan jika aku hanya milikmu sepenuhnya. Ya, sampai saat inipun, hatiku masih milikmu, angin.

Lalu, selama dua tahun selanjutnya, kau pergi tanpa kabar dan tahun ini, aku melihatmu. Dengan seseorang yang pasti sama dengan seseorang yang temanmu maksudkan. Seseorang yang sudah memilikimu, beberapa tahun sebelum kau mengenalku.

Banyak orang berkata, kalian sangat serasi, badannya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang manis serta menggemaskan sangat cocok bersanding di sebelahmu yang terlihat seperti pelindung dari makhluk mungil seperti peri di sampingmu itu. Dan dari sekian banyak orang itu, mereka juga berkata kepadaku, bahwa aku adalah pemuda bodoh.

Aku memang terlalu bodoh, karena sangat menyukaimu angin, angin yang ku sangka akan selalu menyejukkan hari-hariku. Dan aku lupa, lupa bahwa angin bisa menghilang dengan sekejap atau malah berhembus dengan kencang dan membuatku menggigil kedinginan ataupun merasakan sakit.

* * *

Yoon Jeonghan, pemuda yang sangat bodoh, karena mencintai angin -Choi Seungcheol- yang saat ini menghilang dan berhembus kembali di tempat yang seharusnya.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHA**

 **Pertama kali ini buat JeongCheol**

 **dan ini bener-bener absurd**

 **karena jujur, aku paling gak bisa nulis JC**

 **YA JELAS LAH!**

 **JC tu terlalu manis, semua author JC juga keren-keren (ini curhat)**

 **Jadi sebenernya aku tu agak deg-degan pas buat ini.**

 **Sebenernya (2) aku udh publish ini di wattpad kemarin pas banget ultahnya jeonghan**

 **dan baru bisa publish di FFN sekarang karena emang ribet banget disini menurutku**

 **(Sebenernya gaada niatan publish di FFN)**

 **Sungguh, aku tau ini absurd, tapi tolong comment ya~**

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **dari,**

 **-anak remaja yang berusaha buat JC-**


End file.
